butterflyunicorns_crazy_codingfandomcom-20200214-history
An unfinished roleplay thing (Atlas)
This will be posted later to the FNaF RP Wiki Le Roleplay In the center of the universe, there is a realm called the Rift, prone to trapping characters inside of itself randomly. And now, several characters have become trapped inside it. Dark purple clouds swirl about, that appear to be soft and fluffy at first, but are actually made of entirely out of hard crystal. Bizarre creatures with monstrous features, with builds often completely impossible in a sane world wander about. And, most notably, the realm has a constantly changing atmosphere, with one energy flowing through the world one minute and another the next. There's only one way to leave; an inhabited part in the very center of the realm, only known as "Atlas" to the creatures of the Rift. However, they have a key to reach it; some of the everchanging energy of the Rift has rubbed off on the characters inside, giving them marvellous elemental powers known as traits, that will both be used to help... and harm. Rules 1. Universal wiki rules; permission before kill, keep it PG-13, don't be a douche, you know the jackhammer. 2. What Trait a character gets should make no sense. This is a chaotic realm, it's unlikely it will "just so happen" to give fire powers to the dragon. 3. Every character requires a character form. 4. You can take a character who's part of the Rift, but you need my absolute trust and permission first. 5. Have fun! (*Once you finally find Atlas) A Hitchhiker's Guide to the Traits Traits, also known as Rift Traits, the Rift Touch, or most confusingly just Rift, are one of the most common phenomenons in the Rift. In fact, most of the inhabitants of the Rift suffer from it. As such, it's probably not surprising that some of these traits are affecting the characters inside, too. Of course, you don't know what traits are, what they do, or what they look like. So, let me give a quick rundown of all the traits your precious characters may be inflicted with! Plant Trait Plant Trait, the trait with easily the most creative name'' (*sarcasm), is one of the ten traits that are found in the rift. Characters inflicted with it will have a patch of skin on their body or accessory they're wearing turn dark green with a swirling vine pattern. Like all traited characters, characters with the Plant Trait have very minor reality warping skills, allowing them to break some rules of physics or control the clouds floating through the rift. The unique skill for plant traited characters is that they can create cosmic tendrils resembling either vines or brambles depending on what they fancy and use them as an attack, as well as summon plants out of portals to control them. Portals they create to summon plants cannot be entered, however, as they are only intended for plants. '''Fire Trait' Fire Trait is one of the ten traits that are found in the rift. Characters inflicted with it will have a patch of skin on their body or accessory they're wearing turn orange with a golden flame pattern. Like all traited characters, characters with the Fire Trait have very minor reality warping skills, allowing them to break some rules of physics or control the clouds floating through the rift. The unique skill for fire traited characters is that they can create bursts of colorful fire that can burn through almost anything, and form mini-volcanos from the crystals that make up the clouds. These volcanos can then fire out magical lava that can melt anything that isn't alive, and meteors that will damage everything that is alive, regardless if they are on the Fire Traited characters side or not. Earth Trait Earth Trait is one of the ten traits that are found in the rift. Characters inflicted with it will have a patch of skin on their body or accessory they're wearing turn brown with a pattern like a barren landscape. Like all traited characters, characters with the Earth Trait have very minor reality warping skills, allowing them to break some rules of physics or control the clouds floating through the rift. The unique skill for earth traited characters is that they can compress the air around them into magical crystals, called Etherium, and can use this skill to create large spires of Etherium or Etherium projectiles. However, there is one downside to the Earth Trait; characters capable of flight who gain the Earth Trait completely loose their ability to fly. Cold Trait Cold Trait is one of the ten traits that are found in the rift. Characters inflicted with it will have a patch of skin on their body or accessory they're wearing turn icy blue with a white snowflake pattern. Like all traited characters, characters with the Cold Trait have very minor reality warping skills, allowing them to break some rules of physics or control the clouds floating through the rift. The unique skill for cold traited characters is that they can form thick shields of ice around themselves that can only be broken by themselves. These shields are also one of the only things that can resist fire summoned by a Fire Traited character. Cold Traited characters can also easily survive in subzero environments. Lightning Trait Lightning Trait is one of the ten traits that are found in the rift. Characters inflicted with it will have a patch of skin on their body or accessory they're wearing turn bright blue with a navy electricity pattern. Like all traited characters, characters with the Lightning Trait have very minor reality warping skills, allowing them to break some rules of physics or control the clouds floating through the rift. The unique skill for lightning traited characters is that they can create huge blasts of reality which, do to the propteries of the Rift, will bounce everywhere, hitting everything in it's path. However, if a beam or projectile is fired at them, they will similarly bounce everywhere, making it very hard for them to do battle with a Water Traited character. Water Trait Water Trait is one of the ten traits that are found in the rift. Characters inflicted with it will have a patch of skin on their body